Pokemon Rangers Guardian Signs, Summer's Story
by RainFlower24
Summary: Summer's story as the hero of Oblivia. Pretty close to the game but with some of my own twists. and yes, there is Obliviashipping :)
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

"Let's go Staraptor!" I called out, laughing as we sped up. I felt my short brown hair whip behind me as we soared through the air. I loved the feeling of flying; it made me feel so free, so wild and crazy. Perfect for a daredevil ranger like me.

"Hey! Wait up Summer!" A voice called out behind me. I felt guilty as I remembered the boy following behind me. His name was Ben, if I remembered correctly, which was iffy since I was bad at remembering names. I had been enjoying the flight to the Oblivia region so much I had forgotten that I wasn't alone. But, if we hurried, we could get to Oblivia before dinner time.

I started to slow down so he could catch up when I noticed something in front of us. A large red figure was being chased by two smaller dark figures. "Woah, what's going on over there?!" I cried out, speeding up again. I heard Ben sigh behind me as he struggled to keep up. Still, I wasn't worried about him right now; I had to see what was happening.

When I caught up to the two smaller figures, I found out there were two people dressed in an unfamiliar green and black uniform, on top of hovering devices. They were yelling at the figure in front of them, but I couldn't catch what they were saying.

"Hey! What are you doing?! STOP!" I cried out to them. They immediately stopped and turned around to face me, letting the large red Pokémon get away. It almost looked like…no way! It was Latias. What was a Latias doing here in Oblivia, and why were these two chasing it?

"Stupid kid! You let Latias get away!" One of the two, the man, yelled at me.

"Wait, red goggles, yellow scarf…a Capture Styler! It's a Pokémon Ranger!" The second one, a woman cried out.

"We'll teach you to mess with us kid, Ranger or not!" The man cried out, sending an enraged Pidgey at me. I easily caught and released it, smirking as I looked at the two. If that was all they could do, this battle was going to be a piece of cake.

"Damn it." The man cried out as he watched the Pidgey fly away.

"Well, if we don't have any Pokémon left, try our plasma cannon attack!" The woman replied with a smirk.

My eyes grew wide as the machines they were standing on started to glow, and two beams of light were shot at me. I steered the Staraptor I was on out of the way just in time, but they were already getting ready to fire again. Well shit, this wasn't going to be much fun.

After dodging the plasma cannon attacks for a while without severely harming myself or Staraptor, their machines ran out of charge.

"Now what do we do?" The woman questioned, sounding worried.

"Why don't we just ram her off that Staraptor of hers?" The man suggested.

"How about we make this a fair fight!" Ben cried out, suddenly flying beside me.

"What took you so long?!" I called out to him, slightly annoyed but still immensely glad he was here to help.

"I had to dodge those light attacks too!" He replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the two.

"Shit, we weren't expecting any rangers, not to mention two. We better get out of here." The first guy told the woman, who nodded in agreement.

"We aren't going anywhere." A new voice called out. We all looked above us, seeing another figure on a machine fly down in-between the two. But unlike the others, he was dressed in red clothes, with a red streak in his blond hair. I would guess he was about our age too, but he wasn't very cute. "There is one more on our side now."

"Leader!" The man cried out to the newcomer. "We lost the target, thanks to these Pokémon Rangers."

"I can see that. This is the first time I've seen flying rangers, then again, rangers are a rare sight in the Oblivia region." He paused, examining us. "Two little brats with red goggles and yellow scarfs, how pathetic."

"Pathetic? We are Top Rangers from the Almia region!" I cried back at him.

"And what are you? You're the leader of a team who can't even get rid of a couple of pathetic brats!" Ben told him with a smirk.

"Watch closely you two, I'll show you how to dispose of brats like these." The red guy said to the two beside him, and then pushed a button on his machine. "It's time for them to skydive, without a parachute." At first it didn't seem like it was going to do anything, but then I saw the large beam of light that shot out and was heading right for Ben.

"BEN!" I cried out, instinctively flying my Staraptor in front of him. I screamed as the red light hit me, forcing me to fall off my Staraptor.

"Summer!" I heard Ben call out, but I didn't know where he was. The next thing I knew, I was falling. Falling fast. The wind whipped my hair faster than it ever had before, and I found out falling is nothing like flying. While flying is exciting and heart racing, falling is terrifying.

I hit the ocean with a huge splash, feeling the pain from the impact spread all over my body. As soon as I was able to steady myself, I reached into my bag, pulling out my deep sea mask. I sighed in relief as I felt the oxygen back in my lungs.

I looked down, seeing a piece of my styler falling. I desperately swam after it, but a mantyke reached it before I did. Don't you dare grab that! I thought to myself…but of course since it was a shiny object, it did. I swam up to it, but I must have scared it, because it began to swim away, deeper and deeper into the ocean.

With a sigh, I dove after it. I didn't know what was happening above in the air with Ben and those weird guys, but I knew I wouldn't be any help without my capture styler. After swimming a great ways down, the mantyke dropped my styler. It landed on a ruin, but I wasn't focusing on my surroundings as I reached down and grabbed it, placing it back into its rightful place.

"Warning, warning, strong current heading this way." My voice nav. announced.

Shit. I didn't even have a chance to swim away before I was swept into the current. Well, this mission was clearly not going as planned. I tried to swim out of the current, but I lost consciousness before I could.

I awoke on the beach, sometime in the early afternoon. I sat up and looked around, seeing my tropical surrounding unfamiliar. I touched my styler's current location button, wondering if it would still work.

"Current location: X Coordinate 055665, Y coordinate 355671. You are currently on Dolce Island in the Oblivia region, currently uninhabited." It paused. "Seawater has infiltrated the styler's hard drive. Unable to function properly. Current location…bzzzz… zzz." I switched off the app and sighed. Well, at least I had made it to the Oblivia region. But my styler is broken, and I have no idea where Ben is.

_Flashback:_

_"Welcome you two. It's been a while since we've seen each other, hasn't it." Professor Hastings said to the two of us as we walked into his office. Neither of us knew why we were here, just that we were being relocated. Which wasn't new, top rangers are moved around a lot, placed where they are needed most._

_"Have you two met yet?" He asked as he looked at us with a smile._

_"No, I'm Summer. I'm from Chicole Village" I said as I turned to face the boy next to me. He was about my age, maybe a year older since I didn't recognize him from the academy. He had long brown hair, brown eyes, and an adorable smile. _

_"I'm Ben, nice to meet you. I'm from Pueltown." He replied, still smiling. We looked at each other for a couple more seconds before turning back to face Professor Hastings._

_"Good, now you're acquainted. You two are both being relocated to the Oblivia region. We have troubling reports of a group of Pokémon Pinchers causing ruckus in the region. Oblivia has always been a peaceful region, so we only have one standing Ranger there. Meet up with him, and come up with a plan to deal with these Pinches. I have faith in you two."_

I got up, deciding to look around the island. Even if no one lives on this island, there has got to be someone, or something to help me. I pushed inwards away from the beach, following a path across the island. I couldn't help but notice that there was almost no Pokémon on the island, which felt strange to me.

Up ahead, I saw a little yellow figure, sitting by itself. I ran up to it, seeing it was a Pichu, a little blue ukulele on its back. Aww, now that is cute.

As soon as the Pichu saw me, it became angry, shooting out electricity. "Calm down Pichu, I'm not you enemy." I called out to it, but it didn't stop. With a sigh, I hoped my capture would still work, and raised my arm to capture the Pichu.

Once I did, it calmed down and stopped shooting out electricity. At least that part of my styler can still function. The Pichu seemed happier too, and began to play its ukulele.

"Hey there you are Ukulele Pichu! You're okay! Where are your friends?" A new voice called out. I looked up, seeing an older man walking towards us. As soon as he saw me, his eyes grew wide. "A Ranger! Well aren't you a strange sight around here. I'm Booker; I'm a master shipbuilder from Renbow Island."

"My name's Summer." I told him with a smile. It was then I noticed I was soaking wet, and my body hurt from the many bruises I had gotten from the fall.

"You seem a little shaken up, come back to my place and we can talk about what happened. I live in Cocona Village on Renbow Island." Booker said, and I agreed, Pichu even decided to follow us. As we walked, he explained how he had seen 'UFO''s and people on them chasing the Pokémon around here. I decided to wait until we reached his house to tell him my long story.

We made it Renbow Island on one of Booker's boats, and it wasn't a very long voyage. The whole time I looked up at the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ben. If only I knew where he was, and what had happened after I fell. Well, we are top rangers; we can both find our way to the ranger's house, and just meet up there.

"Welcome to Renbow Island!" Booker announced as we stepped off the ship and onto the dock. I observed my surrounding, but my mind was still occupied with thoughts. As we walked up to the beach, with Booker's house just right there, three kids ran up to us.

"Booker you're back! And little Ukulele Pichu too!" The first kid, a boy in a baseball hat, called to us. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Summer, she's a Pokémon ranger!" Booker replied, and all three of the kids ran up to me, each asking a million questions about being a ranger and why my outfit was so strange. Pichu ran off, and Booker told Ralph, the boy, to go tell the villagers that a ranger had arrived.

The inside of his house was filled with wood. There was a boat off to the left that was still being constructed. A boy with green hair walked up to us, welcoming his master home. He looked at me, and then went off on this crazy story of how I was replacing him. I was really confused, until Booker explained that this was his apprentice, Nick, and he had a very wild imagination. I just laughed and introduced myself to him. He then seemed more relaxed. I would have guessed he is probably about fifteen, so about two years younger than me.

"Nick, make us some tea." Booker told him, and then let me to a table to sit at. "I know you're tired Summer, but we'd love to hear your story."

I then explained to them everything that had happened since Ben and I had left Almia this morning. I also told them what I knew about Pokémon Pinchers, and that upset Booker. He guessed that the ones chasing the Pokémon on Dolce Island were Pinchers, and they had taken most of the Pokémon from the island.

"Well, what's your plan dear?" Booker asked when I finished.

"I need to find the Ranger here, and then find Ben. After that, we can come up with a plan to stop the Pinchers." I answered before taking a sip of the tea.

"I have an extra room, you can stay here the night and then set out in the morning for Ranger Rand's house." Booker told me. He then fed all of us dinner, and then had Nick show me to my room. I found it extremely hard to sleep that night, but somehow I managed to get a little sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

I awoke as the sun was just beginning to raise, a ranger habit of mine that I could never seem to break. I got dressed (luckily I had brought a spare uniform in my travel bag that I could let dry out overnight. The rest of my stuff was already shipped to the Rand's house.) and walked out into the front room where Booker was making breakfast.

"Morning Summer! You're up early! Nick won't wake up for a couple of hours." He told me as I sat down at the table. I was enjoying a cup of coffee when Ralph, the kid from yesterday, ran into the house.

"Booker! There's big trouble! The UFO's are back!" He cried.

I jumped up. "Don't worry, let me handle this." I told them as I grabbed my bag and styler from the table. So much for finding Rand this morning, but this was more important.

Ralph led me through the village, explaining that they went into Teakwood forest and that Arley, and older man from the village, had gone after them and hadn't come back. He also mentioned that someone had Ukulele Pichu go into the forest too.

"We better hurry." I told Ralph, and we ran into the forest. It was a dark forest, with large trees blocking out most of the sun and most of the Pokémon that we could find were too terrified to let us get near them. A little ways in, we saw a man, in the same uniform as yesterday, pinch a Pokémon. It was the strangest thing, once second the Pokémon was there, and then when the purple light hit it, it disappeared.

We watched him until another pincher, a lady, came and told him to get back to guard duty. I looked at Ralph, who nodded, and we silently agreed to follow them. They went to a cave that Ralph told me was called Rasp Cavern.

"Stop what you're doing!" I called out; jumping from the bush we were hiding from, and held up my styler.

"Ahh, ranger." The man cried.

"Take this!" The lady yelled, and a Buzil and Crogant started attacking. Luckily, I was easily able to capture and release them.

"Shit, what do we do now?" the man asked.

The lady didn't say anything for a moment, and then ran away. The man, not wanting to be left alone, followed. Clearly they weren't trained on what to do if a ranger shows up.

"Come on, let's keep going!" I called to Ralph, who jumped out from his hiding place. We hurried into the cave, not finding anyone immediately. Ralph led me along, and after a lot of searching, we found Ukulele Pichu and Arley.

After the introductions and explanations, Arley shared that he thought there were Pinchers just up ahead, but he had been trying to stop Ukulele Pichu from going ahead. Ukulele Pichu had already run off, so I decided to go forward.

Two new pinchers were standing in front of a destroyed monument, laughing to themselves. I looked around, seeing that they had also broken Pichu's ukulele. Pichu was angry, but it was standing over its ukulele unsure of what to do. That made me really mad.

"What have you done?" I called out to them, and they turned around, shocked.

"What the hell were those guards doing? They let a ranger in!" One said angrily.

"Doesn't matter, we got the monument sign. Take this ranger, go Cranidos!" the second called for his cranidos, but it ended up hitting his teammate instead.

"Learn to control your Pokémon you idiot!" the second yelled at him. I couldn't help but laugh at that, too bad it hadn't knocked him out.

"Just get the zz fliers ready."

By the time I had defeated the cranidos, they were already on their flyers and were leaving. I sighed angrily and watched them fly away. If Ben were here, we could use his Staraptor and chase them.

Ralph and Arley came into the room, going over to Pichu and making sure he was okay. They picked up the pieces of the ukulele and said we should all head back to the village. We started walking, when we heard a loud ROOOARRR.

I looked to where the Pinchers had disappeared too, seeing Raikou chasing them. First Latias, now Raikou, what were these Pinchers up to?! Still, Raikou was a magnificent Pokémon. The Pinchers and Raikou ran off before we could give chase.

"Let's head back; I don't think there is anything else we can do." Arley told us, and we agreed.

When we reached the village, the first thing we saw was a doctor helping an old man, who was surrounded by many townspeople.

"Doctor Edward! Long time no see old friend." Arley called out to the doctor.

"Arley, nice to see you again." The doctor replied as he turned to face us. "Oh, who are you?"

"I'm Summer, I'm a ranger from Almia." I introduced myself.

"Ahh I see, I am Doctor Edward, nice to meet you Summer." Dr. Edward replied before walking off with Arley.

The old man he had been helping began to tell the story of how he had just seen the legendary Raikou. That started another man to sing a song.

"A deep, deep valley blocks the way. If you can cross it, go ahead, I say. The scary valley likes to brag, 'no one can cross my rocky crass!' what nonsense speaks this silly valley. For great Raikou, its one bound. Heron on its back, just one bound"

The song interested me, but I knew I had to go back with Ralph to Booker's house, so I didn't have a chance to question the man about it. I did love history though, especially legends like that one.

Ukulele Pichu was already back at Booker's house by the time we got there. "Booker, can you fix it?" Ralph questioned as he set the pieces on the table.

"I can, but there is one problem. I need special wood that I have stored on Dolce Island." Booker replied as he examined the pieces.

"I can go get it for you!" Nick called out.

"I'll go with you." I told him, deciding that I would rather go out and do something instead of sitting here doing nothing.

"There is a fisherman out there using one of my boats, he will take you to the island." Booker told us, and we ran out of the house.

Nick talked the entire way to the island, and the entire way to find the hollow tree. He was a nice kid, but I was almost regretting agreeing to go with him. He told me what seemed like an exaggerated story of his life, and boy did he have a lot to tell.

"Oh here we are." I announced as I stopped in front of a huge hollow tree. I recognized it from yesterday, this was where I had found Ukulele Pichu.

"I'll go in and get it." Nick replied and climbed in, his struggling to get in was somewhat funny. I sat on the grass, tying flowers into a chain as I waited for him to come back out. He was still talking while in there, complaining about the dark, and then suddenly screamed.

I jumped up, and watched as he flew out of the hollow tree, the wood in hand. Six sunkern followed him, looking angry.

"I'm sorry!" He called to them, but they didn't seem to listen. I quickly captured them before they attacked.

"I stepped on them while they were sleeping." Nick told me once I released them.

"It's fine, let's just get back." I told him.

"Wait, Summer, why don't you carry the wood? That way it won't stop me from talking." Nick handed me the wood, and it took all my self-restraint to not turn around and hit him over the head with it.

We arrived back to Booker's house around five. "Great, good job you two!" Booker told us. "Now, while Nick and I work on fixing this, Ralph, why don't you go show Summer around town?"

"Let's go!" Ralph cried, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door. I laughed as I let him drag me around, he reminded me a lot of my younger brother.

As we were walking around town, someone ran up to us. "Ranger, come quick!"

He led us to a statue…that was glowing green. Other townspeople were surrounding it, but they kept their distance. As soon as I showed up, they parted to make a path. I slowly walked up it, smiling as I observed it. It was old, very old, and had ancient writing written all over it, but moss had grown over it, making it hard to read. Now this, this was another interesting story that I wanted to learn about. I had heard the Oblivia region had a ton of ruins and legends, but this was like a paradise to me.

Once I reached the statue, the light began to move. Everyone around me ran off, scared, but I stayed still as it began to come closer to me. Probably a bad idea, cause a second later, I was surrounded by a bright light, unable to see.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself alone. It looked like I was in the same place as before, but it was different. It looked, newer, like it hadn't been destroyed.

"Celebi, are you causing mischief again?" Someone asked, and I looked to see a boy walking up to me. He was dressed in very strange clothing, and he must have thought the same of me by the way he was looking at me.

"You aren't from this time are you?" The boy asked me, and I shook my head. "I'm Ravio."

"Summer." I replied.

"Now, tell me. What do you do, where are you from? I'm extremely curious; Celebi has never bought someone from the future before." Ravio asked me, his eyes growing wide as he observed me.

I then explained to him the concept of a Pokémon Ranger, which he found extremely interesting. After a while, he told Celebi to send me home.

"I know we won't meet again, but be careful Summer." Ravio told me, and before I knew it, the light was back, and then gone again, and I was back in my time.

It almost seemed like no one in the village had seen anything, or that any time had really passed. Though it felt like I had spent a long time in the past, nothing had changed here. I instantly decided I wasn't going to tell anyone about what had just happened, just to be safe.


End file.
